


That's Just How Siblings Are

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Remus and Roman have a fight, but it's not serious but Deceit breaks it up anyways.They're about 10-12 in this fic.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	That's Just How Siblings Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be something else but oh well

"Do you wanna go?!", Remus shouted from the top of the stairs, down at his brother who was staring up at him, smirking widely. 

"Do you?!", Roman called back, raising his fists, inviting his brother to come at him. 

Remus didn't say anything back, instead he decided to take a running leap at his brother, jumping from the top of the stairs, and landing directly in top of Roman.   
The two began to roll across the living, punching, and scratching, and yelling, and... laughing. 

The other sides didn't know what to make of the two twins. Patton had gone from concern to confusion in a matter of seconds. Virgil, though a bit worried for their safety, had been cheering them on, and Logan was confuddled and chose to stay out it, returning to his book. 

Deceit sighed, quite loudly, and told the two to knock it off. Having spent the most time with the twins, he knew that this was not a serious fight and that they were just playing, but seeing the looks on the other's faces he decided to butt in. 

Hearing Deceit's voice the two stopped. Both of them looked up at him. Remus was laying sprawled out on the floor, his hand still stuck in Roman's hair where he had been pulling it. Roman was on top of him, his hand still poised to hit his brother. 

Neither had meant anything by the fight and were confused when Deceit yelled at him, but yet they both wore huge grins. 

"If you're gonna fight, go do it in the imagination", he told them, waving his hand in the general direction if the hallway. 

"Okay!", Roman smiled even wider and jumped up, grabbing his brother's hand as he pulled him toward the door to the imagination. 

"See you later, Dee!", Remus hollered as he was dragged by his brother. 

"Be back soon so you can wash up before dinner! And no weapons!", Deceit yelled back to them. He heard the two yell something back but he dismissed it trusting the two enough not to be too reckless. 

Once the twins had left the room the others turned toward Deceit, expecting an explanation. He just shrugged and said, "They're siblings. I don't know what else to tell you"

With that he left the room, heading to the bathroom to make sure there was enough supplies in the first aid kit. 

* * *

"I don't feel like fighting anymore", Remus said, kicking a rock as they walked farther into the imagination. 

"Yeah, me neither", Roman agreed, the fight had been fun but it was over now and neither of them saw a point in continuing it. 

"So.. what should we do?", Remus asked.

"I don't know. We could explore?", Roman suggested. 

"No, we always explore. You know what we don't do?"

"What?"

"Create"

"We create stuff all the time"

"No! I mean like big stuff! We always help Thomas with little things but we never make anything big", Remus pointed out. 

"You're right! But what should we make?", Roman asked. Both of them feel silent as they thought about what they should create. As they continued to walk through the imagination a thought occurred to both of them at the same time. 

"I have an idea!", They yelled together. 

"You go first!", They both said. 

"No you!", Once again they spoke over each other.

"Let's just say both of our ideas on three", Roman suggested, not wanting to get stuck in a loop. Remus nodded and they began to count.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

"A castle!", They hollered simultaneously. They stared at each other, shocked, before they both began to laugh. Once they calmed down they began to look for the perfect spot. 

Roman and Remus spent another hour, after finding the hill they wanted to build their castle on, working on the castle, and arguing about the design of it. 

They did that until they heard a very loud whistle coming from where the entrance to the imagination was, it was time to go wash up. 

It took them a little while to find the door but once they did they met up with Deceit, and started to tell him about the castle. 

He smiled and listened, glad that the first aid kit was going to be needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
